Infestation Book Two: Slayers
by Unknown-Wisdom
Summary: The continuation to book one; *chapter 4 up* Dilandau's getting worse by the day, Hitomi can't think how to help him. And what's Yukari doing in Fried? Sorry it took so long...do you even remember me??? *.*
1. Divine Intervention

Chapter 1: Divine Intervention.   
  
  
AN: Hello all! I hope that this is long enough for you all; because I know I've kept you waiting a while. Sorry about that lol. Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter of the first book, *blushes* you're so nice!  
There will be about fifteen chapters in this book and I'm already planning the next book so have no fear 'cos 'Infestation' will be around for a while yet lol.   
So with out further adieu let the chapter begin! Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The castle of Fanelia was never as extravagantly decorated as Austria's palace, and never as well defended as the temple at Fortona, but it was a sight to behold none the less. Looming grey stonewalls sprang up from the grassy hill it rested upon and ironclad gratings outlined small balconies originating beneath every other bedroom window.   
  
  
Inside, floors of polished wood reflected wall side firelight, allowing playful shadows to dance along the corridors. During the day, no matter your location within the great construction, echoing footsteps of hurrying servants or rough speaking guards could be heard, giving the impression that one was never really alone within in the house of Fanelia's king.  
  
  
~~~~~  
  
  
Hitomi was so frustrated that she almost let an angry growl irrupt from the back of her throat as yet another carefree 'royal' passed by her. 'This is getting a little annoying.' She complained mentally, ducking behind a massive, rust smelling suit of silvered armour.   
  
  
Getting into Fanelia's castle hadn't been that much hassle, locating the whereabouts of her friends was a simple matter of picturing them in her mind. But the act of actually getting to where they were, had turned out to be just a little more difficult. She cursed inwardly as she moved around a corner and straight into a big problem.   
  
  
~~~~~  
  
  
Inside the main hall inside Fanelia's castle, loud, angered voices rose and echoed throughout the great room.   
  
  
''You fools! This problem wont just go away if you ignore it!''  
  
  
''Your majesty, with all due respect, in political matters such as these Fanelia's advisers are better equipped to deal with such things.''   
  
  
''With all due respect, Master Ordin, Fanelia's advisers are no better equipped to deal with this matter than fish out of water!''  
  
  
The bickering came to a halt when Folken Fanel, Fanelia's king, rose from his seat and spoke to the now silent assembly. ''This matter will not be solved through mindless quarrelling.'' His deep orbs shifted momentarily to his younger brother, and then to his chief adviser Ordin. ''I think it's time for a short recess.''   
  
  
No sooner had the words left his lips, the hall was, as if by magic, overrun by maids carrying wines and small appetisers, all placed elegantly on silver platters. Those who had grown tired of trying to get a word in edge ways, welcomed the distraction eagerly, and soon no one was left sitting at the large mahogany table. Groups of three or four chattering persons were scattered throughout the hall and though the tense atmosphere was still very much there, it was a little less dense.   
  
  
Master Ordin was a middle-aged man of about forty years. The slicked back grey hair that adorned his head, however, betrayed his real age. His greyish blue eyes lingered on Fanelia's youngest prince long after they had both moved away from the table. Ordin's fists clenched tightly under the long midnight blue cloak that concealed his muscular figure. An old man he may be, he thought slyly as his orbs finally left the mess of raven hair and gazed down upon the minister he was currently talking with, but you should never judge a book by its cover.  
  
  
The other side of the expanse Van approached his elder brother with blazing eyes. ''Are you out of your mind!'' He hissed under his breath as Folken turned to him in recognition.  
  
  
''Brother,'' Folken started slowly, he knew Van to well to try to go over the hotheadedness that always accompanied his anger. ''They offer suggestions; they do not dictate my rule. I trust their opinions, just like father did.''  
  
  
Van couldn't help but flinch when their parentage was mentioned, but spoke up again no the less. ''Tell me brother, how can you trust the opinions of men that keep their hands in their pockets and their eyes to the ground. They no nothing of Fanelia's pain!''   
  
  
Folken sighed slightly and rested a pale hand on Van's blue and black armoured shoulder. ''Please brother,'' he spoke softly, willing Van to calm down, ''I trust them.'' Van shot an angry look in Ordin's direction but said nothing further as a rosy-cheeked servant girl approached them, two crystal glasses filled with crimson liquor in her hands.   
  
  
The great hall in Fanelia's castle was placed, rather deliberately in it's making, near the front of the castle, allowing whoever was inside to view the capital city and the forestry beyond. Massive plain glass windows, placed evenly along the wall overlooking the incredible scenery, dimmed slightly in the retreating light as the sun began its slow trek beyond the pink tinted horizon.   
  
  
Dilandau Albatou stood at the foot of one of these great windows and allowed his gaze to skim over the sight that was Fanelia's capital. From where he was he could easily make out the market place packing up for the night. He estimated the time at about seven in the evening. It had been a hell of a long day.   
  
  
Glancing quickly over at his slayers he noticed the almost bored expressions that had slowly become more apparent on their faces during the course of the meeting. He smirked slightly before turning back to the open expanse before him. His men could never hide their true emotions for very long.   
  
  
He was almost surprised at himself when his found his eyes had narrowed into slits and were positively glaring that the glass before him. Why the hell was he in here anyway? Dilandau Albatou was no politician, quite the opposite in fact; way reason with a man when you could simply slit his throat? A small, almost non-existent sigh left his lips and for a brief moment, he wondered what the town girl was doing. Was Hitomi looking at the sunset too? The thought was banished from his tried mind all to soon, as a glass of liquor was offered to him.  
  
  
~~~~~  
  
  
Naria and Eriya both looked at the young woman before them with equal confusion. ''Why are you out here girl?'' Naria questioned, her confused expression turning into one of suspicion. ''You should be in there serving with the others.'' She continued, flicking away a few strands of golden coloured hair that had fallen into her face as she gazed down slightly.   
  
  
Hitomi couldn't help it, obviously her time with the red-eyed commander had had a influence on her, and the smirk was upon her lips before she had time to control it. ''I am no maid.'' She said, her smirk betraying her tone of indifference.   
  
  
Eriya stood in front of her sister protectively, ''then why do you grace us with your presence?'' She questioned, her voice dripping with sarcasm.   
  
  
''I'm going in there.'' Hitomi answered, her smirk turning into a playful grin as she motioned to the looming double doors, which the cat women were guarding.  
  
  
''His majesty Lord Folken, king of all Fanelia is in conference. You may not enter.'' Was the reply she received, shortly followed by a threatening look from Naria.   
  
  
''I am well aware of that,'' Hitomi started in an over confident tone; well over confident in the twin's opinion. ''I would speak with him, and you would be wise   
not to interfere.''  
  
  
The fight had started the moment the words left Hitomi's lips.   
  
  
~~~~~  
  
  
The noise was shaken off as a clumsy maid at first. With the recess over all members of the circular discussion were eager to get things over with and come to a decision before the sunset and more pleasurable things were to be attended to. Moments after the initial disturbance hoverer, another loud smash had irrupted from behind the meeting hall's entrance and a few paranoid advisors were already out of their seats in fear. Folken raised his eyebrows when a small, almost squeak like sound echoed from beyond the doors and directed his gaze to his younger brother, who looked equally perplexed.   
  
  
Dilandau, getting very annoyed very quickly, also rose, but instead of inching towards the opposite end of the room, marched towards the doors ready to fling them open and shout loudly at whoever lay the other side. Unfortunately, the crimson-orbed young man never got the chance to release the frustration that had been building up since the beginning of the day.   
  
  
The huge oak doors crashed open by some incredible unknown force, sending some of the more jittery members of the hall into a state of very un-politician like panic.   
  
  
Dilandau watched, almost amused, as one of the kings personal guard cats, as he had so affectionately named them, flew into the room with a yell of anguish and slid into the opposite wall upon impacting with the floor. As Folken rose immediately to investigate, her sister, was seemly thrown in the same fashion, and landed rather unceremoniously next to her twin. Moaning was accompanied by a few well-muttered curses as their attacker entered the hushed room.   
  
  
''I can't say that I'm impressed with his majesties choice of personal guard.'' Hitomi announced as she entered lazily through the doors just before they rebounded of the walls for a third time and slammed shut behind her.   
  
  
Dilandau struggled very hard not to pounce on the younger teen and never let go. His poor substitute for the act of affection was to simply allow a smirk of his own to grace his ivory features.   
  
  
''Welcome back town girl.'' 


	2. Moonlight

Chapter 2: Moonlight.  
  
  
AN: All I really have to say is a big thank you to all who reviewed the last chapter and that I hope you enjoy this one! Thank You!  
Also, this chapter is centred completely on Dilandau and Hitomi, sorry Van lovers but I thought it was time for a little (and by little I mean 'blink and you'll miss it', he he he) romance. Please forgive me.   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne... yet.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Crouched over an extremely uninteresting document, that's contents said nothing of real importance, Hitomi Kanzaki found herself wishing that she was somewhere else. Mentally she laughed at her silent complaint, for it was her own line of reasoning that had lead her down into the lower levels of Fanelia's castle and into the dimly lit library in the first place.   
  
  
Her porcelain form was seated at an old desk, the wood that made it rotting to the core due to its mistreatment over the years and an onslaught of woodworm. The only light source in the room was a small candle held in a blue china holder, which Hitomi had set down on her right side when she had settled herself earlier that evening. The smell of musty books rose and fell with the convection current circling the room, though the female slayer neglected to realise. Shadows flickered along the white washed walls, what you could see off them, for bookshelves outlined most of the room, intensifying then fading again as the flame of Hitomi's candle began to die.   
  
  
Finally giving up on making any sense of the text scrawled neatly, but almost indecipherably, on the parchment before her Hitomi raised her head and straightened her aching back. Glaring down at the paper below her, almost growling at it, the young mage slammed a balled fist down onto the table, just shy of hitting the document and exhaled deeply, swearing moments later when her angered breath extinguished the flame of her candle. ''Damn nonsense.''   
  
  
Fumbling for a few moments, in search of the candle, Hitomi sighed as she hand came in contact with the wax stick. A second later the rooms dim light was restored as Hitomi conjured a flame and re-lit the wick. ''I gotta get outta here.'' She mumbled in frustration into the soon to be empty expanse as she rose, candle and holder in hand and walked towards the door. The document she had been reading left, discarded, on the old rotting desk as the door closed softly behind her.   
  
  
~~~~~  
  
  
Sweat drenched and shivering, Dilandau's fair skinned form curled into a ball beneath his sheets, his chest rising and falling rapidly with the sudden increase in his heart rate.   
  
  
Nightmares.  
  
  
He'd been suffering from them since Miguel's death. They didn't visit every night, but when they did it left he crimson-orbed commander's head pounding. However, it wasn't the physical aftermath that left him angered, but the painful feeling of loss and despair, accompanied by the realisation that no one was in fact as immortal as he previously liked to have believed. It, in his mind, had the same affect as being hit by a tonne of bricks.   
  
  
Squeezing his usually fire bright eyes shut, he did all he could do to help himself at that moment. Dilandau Albatou sobbed softly, lying as still as humanly possible, waiting for the pain to stop.  
  
  
~~~~~   
  
  
Hitomi walked slowly through the many corridors that lead back to her room. Nodding her head slightly at any guards or night shift servants she passed along the way. Her feet moved of their own accord, as they already knew the way, and Hitomi allowed her mind to wander to other things.   
  
  
Hitomi hated to admit when she was wrong, but she hated to apologise to people that she felt didn't deserve it even more.   
  
  
This evening she'd had to do both.   
  
  
''Bloody cat women,'' She muttered to herself as their uppity faces appeared in her minds eye. ''Nothing but trouble.'' Hitomi concluded, feeling slightly better about the whole situation when she remembered the small but significant damage each of them had acquired after standing in her way. Under normal circumstances she would have tried to talk her way in, but creeping though the castle all afternoon had been frustrating, plus Hitomi did have a tendency for dramatic entrances. The corners of her lips curved upwards ever so slightly upon remembering how she'd saved Van's life when they'd first met.   
  
  
After the apology, a slightly flustered Van and an amused Dilandau explained Hitomi's presence and she was given permission to listen in on the rest of the meeting. Though it had turned out as more of an argument between the chief adviser and the youngest prince. When the assembly had concluded, Hitomi had been almost attacked by the other slayers, all telling her 'never to do anything like that again'. Hitomi still wasn't sure whether they had meant her entrance or her leaving in the first place, but it didn't matter. She was back where she belonged.   
  
  
Walking up another flight of stairs, Hitomi entered a brightly lit, red-carpeted hallway. Her room stood at the far end, and she made her way on soft feet towards it. The young mage didn't get very far however, she'd barely taken two steps when the door to her immediate left caught her eye. It was open. Barely an inch, but it was open, someone had either recently gone in, or come out.  
  
  
Sifting her gaze to the large window at the end of the hall Hitomi tried to estimate the time. Gaea's moons blazed before her in all their blue tinted glory, it had to be about three in the morning, judging by their light. What could anyone be doing wandering around this early?   
  
  
'Well,' a little voice in the back of her mind provided, 'they might have just spent half the night reading then re-reading an blotted old document about a dragon prophecy,' 'Shut up.' The less rational part of her mind retorted. This was no time to be standing in the middle of a deserted corridor, arguing with ones self.   
  
  
Her brown boots moved soundlessly and Hitomi entered the room, creaking the door open a few more inches to gain entry.   
  
  
'It's so cold.'  
  
  
Was the first observation the young mage made mentally upon moving further inside the room. The drapes directly opposite her, used to cover the opened window from sunlight and intruding eyes, where reaching into the middle of the room. Their fabric dancing on the same breeze that was making the bare skin on Hitomi's arms irrupt in goosebumps. Apart from the stray papers that rested on the vacant desk, which shifted their positions in the cold air, the room was undisturbed. No one but Hitomi was here. Moving away from the window, the slayer headed towards the four-poster that stood to her far right, the sheets had been recently slept in. Resting a pale hand onto the centre on the bed Hitomi realised that they were damp, freezing in fact, as the cold breeze dried them. 'Someone's having a really rough night.'   
  
  
Hitomi decided to shut the door behind her as she found herself back in the bright hallway. If there was nothing wrong then there was no reason for her to stay. With that thought in mind, she continued her journey towards her own room.   
  
  
~~~~~   
  
  
Still sweat drenched, but no longer sobbing, Dilandau stood in the middle of a secluded garden he'd taken note of when he and his men had first arrived back at the castle. His black button up shirt lay forgotten on a near by bench, leaving him clad in nothing but his black leather pants and dark boots, as he practised his sword skills.   
  
  
The undisturbed foliage around the albino commander swayed slightly as a cool wind cut through the small garden in much the same manner as Dilandau's sword cut through the crisp night air. Beautiful red and yellow flowers were spread out in ordered rows, their colourful patterns weaving in and out as they ran round the gardens outskirts. Four massive oaks loomed over the clearing, their wide spread branches shielding the small glade from the view of an onlooker.   
  
  
Dilandau's breathing was becoming more and more erratic as he continued moving his weight from one foot to the other, twisting and turning in the centre of the clearing. His blade slicing though invisible enemies and blocking his body from the better of his unseen opponents. Without the gold diadem, which usually adorned his fore head, his silvery bangs stuck to his damp face, he made no move to push them aside.   
  
  
Raising his right arm, carrying his sword with it, He raised the blade over his head as his other hand came to a rest about his right on the hilt. With a final burst of force Dilandau's blade was brought down with a snap, right before it's tip sunk into the ground as the red-eyed commander's knees gave out and he fell to the grass below.   
  
  
Kneeling on the ground back arched and head down as his white knuckled hands remained gripped on the hilt of his sword, Dilandau let his eye lids fall as he willed his breathing to regulate itself again.   
  
  
~~~~~   
  
  
''Having trouble sleeping?''   
  
  
The question snapped Dilandau out of his uneasy trance and he raised his head, a lot slower that his reflexes would have usually allowed him to. Through his silvery bangs Dilandau breathed in sharply as Hitomi form came into view. Her shoulder length hair weaved around her face as the cool air played with it. She was dressed the same as she always was, but the way the twins moons shone from behind her almost seemed to make her entire outline glow. Dilandau realised how venerable he must look and pushed on the hilt of his sword, trying to muster the strength to stand up again, but his body wouldn't allow it.   
  
  
Hitomi was almost shocked when her commander started to fall backwards, as if about to faint. Painful memories of Miguel's death flashed past her minds eyes as she dashed forward, supporting Dilandau's frame with her own before he had a change to tip back onto the ground completely. With her help he managed to stand but his left arm hung loosely round her shoulders and his right was slacking at his side, his sword still gripped in his hand.   
  
  
It wasn't until Hitomi had made sure she was purporting him properly that her wandering gaze snapped back to his face, heat raising to her face despite her calm expression as she noticed his state of dress. Or undress.   
  
  
Hitomi tried to lock their gazes so she could question him, but his eyes were closed. ''What the hell is wrong with you?'' Hitomi flinched at her own tone, she hadn't meant for it to come out that harsh. It, however, did succeed in gaining Dilandau's attention.   
  
  
''What?'' He asked her question with a confused tone, almost whispering hoarsely to her as his crimson depths flickered open, his sword finally clattering to the ground below, unnoticed.   
  
  
''I asked if you were Okay.'' Hitomi lied quickly, pulling him with her as she headed for the bench to their left and lowered herself down onto it, pulling the commander of the dragon slayers with her.   
  
  
As if suddenly realising were he was, Dilandau removed his arm from her shoulders as she sat. ''I'm fine.'' He replied through gritted teeth.   
  
  
''You look like hell.'' Hitomi stated emotionlessly, secretly hurt that he would not immediately confide in her. 'He thinks of me as an underling.' She spat at herself mentally, staring into the night before them.   
  
  
Despite his exhaustion Dilandau sniggered. ''Thanks.''   
  
  
Silence.  
  
  
''What the hell do you think you're doing, practising sword techniques at this time of the morning?'' Hitomi suddenly irrupted, her frustration finally making her snap. ''Already deprived of sleep and obviously ill.'' She finished, her eyes blazing as they bore into his. Mentally Hitomi was already chiding herself, but her gaze met his and didn't waver. It wasn't usual behaviour for the young mage, but after apologising for nothing then spending her entire evening cooped up in a small room reading passages of text, written by madmen who thought they knew what the hell they were talking about... Well she was a little annoyed.   
  
  
Dilandau growled at her from the back of his throat. ''I. Am. Not. Ill.'' He spoke the words clearly, pausing between each one. Dilandau Albatou doesn't get sick. He spat internally, even the thought of being so, helpless, made his stomach turn in disgust.   
  
  
''Yes. You. Are.'' Hitomi replied in the same tone, furious that he was so arrogant.   
  
  
Dilandau sent her a glare that could have brought full-grown men to their knees, pleading for mercy, but the slayer opposite did nothing but return a look just as deadly. Breaking the gaze Dilandau gave up, his mind to drained to deal with the irrational town girl. ''How did you know I was here?'' He asked, ignoring the argument and staring down at the grass his boot clad feet rested firmly on as he sat, still willing his heart rate back to normal.   
  
  
Hitomi faulted, how had she found him? After walking into her room, setting down the extinguished candle and its holder back onto her nightstand she had suddenly had an uncontrollable urge to go for a walk. And here she was. ''I couldn't sleep either.'' She said, also looking down.   
  
  
Dilandau knew she was lying to him, and as much as he'd like to have told himself he didn't care. He suddenly felt a sharp pang in his chest. Ignoring it he sat tall again, his eyes landing back on his sword, which still lay forgotten in the long grass near the centre of the clearing. ''How long until sun rise?''   
  
  
''About a half hour.'' Hitomi stated without looking up, which didn't surprise her companion. ''Will the meetings continue?'' She asked the other slayer, who knew more about the present situation then she did.  
  
  
''Yes.'' Was the reply she received.   
  
  
Hitomi sighed.   
  
  
''I know.'' Dilandau spoke, his tone less weak as being in Hitomi's mere presence, though he would never admit it, gave him strength. ''But the sooner a decision is reached, the sooner we can get back out there,'' He motioned towards the forestry beyond the city. ''And kick some scaly ass.''  
  
  
Hitomi returned the playful grin Dilandau sent her.   
  
  
''You need some medicine to help you sleep.'' The female slayer told him, her tone implying that she wasn't about to take no for an answer.   
  
  
Dilandau said nothing as she helped him rise, then walk as they headed back towards the castle, the sky a lighter blue as a new day dawned over the damned people of Fanelia's capital. 


	3. Falling

Chapter 3: Falling.  
  
  
AN: Just a small matter I want to clear up, listen I am aware that I haven't updated in a while but...  
  
I AM NOT DEAD! ... Though the gravestone was a very nice shade of grey, I do resent the words:   
  
''Death is Gods way of telling you not to be such a wise guy.''  
  
Okay, now that was just plain cruel... *hears sniggering in the back round*  
  
I knew it was you! *Shakes an accusing finger at Dilly, who tries his best to look innocent... needless to say he fails miserably*   
  
Dilly: *still claiming innocence* what was m- *is cut off as Unknown jumps on him and proceeds to beat the living $%^& out of him*   
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne...how many times do I have to say that?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The meetings resumed immediately after breakfast the next morning, leaving little time for Dilandau to get much rest, as it was his duty to make an appearance at the assembly.   
  
  
So, at exactly nine in the morning, he took his place near the head of the massive table, across from Van Fanel and in between Folken's chief adviser Ordin and his own second; Chesta. Dilandau tried to seat himself as steadily as possible with everyone else, outright ignoring the sharp, stabbing pain in his chest and the foggy like feeling swirling round his aching head. Crimson depths blinked fiercely as Ordin rose sharply to his left once again, obviously deeply insulted by something Van had said, as the young prince was on his feet less than a micro second later.   
  
  
The commander of the dragon slayers caught his breath coming in shallows gasps all of a sudden and attempted to steady them while looking about the crowded hall, wanting something to focus on. He barely registered the fact that one seat, further down the opposite end of the table was unoccupied, before his pale hands slammed down upon the tables polished finish. Knuckles turning a shocking shade of white as their owner grasped harder for support, a few confused voices sailed on the air and into the commanders ears, but the words were muddled and meaningless, as Dilandau's eyes rolled up into the back of his head, and everything went black.   
  
  
~~~~~   
  
  
Much as she had in Iona, which seemed like a lifetime ago to the young mage, Hitomi rode the crowds with an unearthly like grace as she searched the packed market.   
  
  
Strictly speaking, the female slayer was meant to be in Fanelia's castle, listening to Van and that adviser argue, as they had done for the past day or so, but after last nights events, her mind suddenly found more important matters to consider.   
  
  
Her commander would simply not admit that he required medical assistance. Even after she had had to practically carry him to his room earlier that morning. A small smile graced her lips as her lithe form weaved in and out of the growing, rushing body of Fanelia's population. Her minds eye was graced with an image of his shirtless form resting heavily against her own.   
  
  
''Watch it!''   
  
  
The irritated call shook Hitomi from her thoughts and she shot an annoyed glance at the retreating form of an angry vendor whose path she had obstructed. Shaking her honey bangs from her eyes she continued onward. There was not point in denying the... feelings she was experiencing. She rolled her eyes; trust her to start falling for an egotistical jerk. A grin soon replaced her look of mental exasperation, beggars can't be choosers.   
  
  
Fanelia's capital was confusing to any outsider who had clearance to enter. The city seemed to have been split into sections. Some, which Hitomi had wandered into upon her arrival, were crying out in pain, houses burned and its people grieved for lost loved ones. Other parts were almost completely destroyed, buildings cracked and rubble littered the once thriving streets. The results of the earliest dragon attacks. But, this part of the city, settled directly under the watchful gaze of the castle, seemed almost completely oblivious to the anguish of the rest of the population.   
  
  
Vendors' cries could be heard from all directions, vegetable stools and various other goods seemed to have flowed in through a floodgate, and one could not escape the temptation to purchase something once at the heart of the sea.   
  
  
Hitomi stopped in her tracks for a brief second, gathering her bearings she allowed her eye lids to slip closed as she continued to search for a particular item with her mind, rather than her eyes. Lines creased Hitomi's fore head for the briefest of moments, why was she finding it so hard to concentrate? In the back of her mind a dry voice warned her that there was something else she should be doing, something important was happening and she should be present. Her eyes snapped open in irritation. What use was that? She knew were she was supposed to be, at the castle, but the meetings were nothing more than arguments. What was so important about that that she needed to be there?  
  
  
Shaking it off, the female slayer started moving again, weaving through the crowds in search of a certain herb her carer had once spoke of long ago. It had healing properties and was said to be native to the forests surrounding the border between Fanelia and Austria.   
  
  
Her eyes lit up as a promising stool came into view and she proceeded towards it, hoping that there was something there that could help her commander. Not that she was really worried about him or anything...  
  
  
~~~~~   
  
  
Van stood in the furthest corner of the room his older brother had assigned Dilandau; Merle clutching is right arm, an act of affection that had all to soon become habit for the young cat girl.   
  
  
He wasn't worried, standing, back up against a stone cold white washed wall. Looking on as healer after healer rushed in and out of one of his, though he hated to admit the fact, closest friends room. His arms hung loosely at his sides, fists clutched tightly. What the hell was wrong with him? And why was no one explaining the situation to him? He was a prince god damnit!  
  
  
''Lord Van?'' Merle's childish tones entered his ears and he glanced down at the younger form at his side, his expression taking on one of reassurance. ''Why do all the healers look so worried?''  
  
  
Van's dark orbs bore into his adopted sisters for a time, right before he looked back to the looming four-poster at the other end of the room. The beds canopy of pale silk had been drawn back, in order for the healers to gain better access to the sick man residing upon it. Merle was right, everyone in the room looked worried, the atmosphere was tense and suddenly Van began to choke on it. His throat constricted as his eyes darted from one apprehensive expression to the next. Something was wrong. Very wrong.   
  
  
~~~~~   
  
  
The second Hitomi entered the castle she knew something wasn't right. Ignoring the dry voice in the back of her mind muttering something that sounded suspiciously like 'I told you so.' She walked through the entrance hall and up to one of the ever-present guards. Her steps echoed through the hall as her feet struck the flagstones beneath her.   
  
  
''What's going on?'' She spoke clearly; bending her neck slightly as the man she was addressing was a good few inches taller than her, his polished to perfection breastplate glinting in her face, but it seemed for a moment as if the guard hadn't heard her. Then, quite suddenly, he glazed down at her, his eyes reflecting pity for the young woman, before directing her to the private chambers in the west wing and returning his gaze back to where it was before, above her head.   
  
  
Curious more than anything, Hitomi nodded in thanks and took the quickest route she knew to the castles western wing. Her pace betraying her impassive expression, Hitomi walked as fast as she could without breaking into a run, she had no idea why she was so worried, but an atmosphere of regret and fear was circling through the halls, becoming more intense as she reached her destination.   
  
  
'What the hell?'  
  
  
Gatti was the first to spot his fellow slayer as she walked, at a less then calm rate, towards them. ''Hitomi?'' He questioned in soft tones as she came to a halt, directly in front of him, emerald eyes boring into his lighter ones.   
  
  
''What's going on?'' She didn't bother to lace her voice with impassiveness; she knew it wasn't worth the trouble.   
  
  
It seemed as though all the slayers had gathered outside in the lushly carpeted hallway. They were all silent, gazes fixed on the carpet beneath their feet, backs against the walls outlining the hall. A few gazed towards the window at the end of the corridor. The sound of rapidly moving feet turned all heads present towards one of the doorways in the corridor. Hitomi recognised whose room it was immediately and turned sharply towards Chesta even as a servant girl brushed past her, seemingly on the verge of tears.   
  
  
Chesta met her eyes and opened his mouth as if to speak, but soon shut it again and lowered his head, at a loss.   
  
  
''Where's Van?''  
  
  
''I'm here Hitomi.''   
  
  
The young woman sent a forgiving glance in Gatti's direction as she walked around him and towards Fanelia's youngest prince, standing in the threshold of their commander's room.   
  
  
''You said Dilandau was ill last night didn't you?'' Van questioned as Hitomi almost stood on tiptoes, trying to look over his shoulder into Dilandau's room.   
  
  
Van blocked her view.  
  
  
''Yes.'' She replied, still trying to look through Van and into the room beyond.   
  
  
''While you were away,'' Van began, his tone forcing Hitomi to lock eyes with him. ''Dilandau passed out during our meeting, the same one you were asked to attend by the way,'' he continued, but laying off as Hitomi's orbs turned cold and she sent a death glare in his direction. ''The healers here in the castle have been trying to all morning to figure out what's wrong with him but.'' Van stopped again, apparently struggling with his words, his eyes reflected exasperation as he looked down slightly at his fellow slayer. After a few moments of opening and closing his mouth like a fish, he suddenly shrugged, causing Hitomi jump a little. ''We just, we don't know.'' He finished lamely, stepping to one side, allowing Hitomi entrance.   
  
  
Upon stepping into the room Hitomi noticed just how crowded it was. Flustered maids and servant girls were moving back a forth through the room, blankets, water bowls, sponges and many other items of care clutched in their arms. The bed at the far end of the room was surrounded by at least four healers, all whispering to each other and taking all sorts of measurements, but a few of which Hitomi recognised.   
  
  
''Brother has sent for healers in town.'' Van explained as he stood behind Hitomi, Merle moving back to his side as she watched the older girl with wide eyes.   
  
  
''What are his symptoms?'' Hitomi asked, not looking back at her friend.   
  
  
Van shrugged again, ''don't ask me.'' He said, his voice carrying a few waves of irritation. ''They wont tell me anything.''   
  
  
For a moment or two Hitomi was tempted to smile, no matter how much you dislike someone on the outside, fighting with them and sharing near death experiences does allow a certain bonding to take place. Hitomi knew neither of them would admit it, but had their positions been reversed, she knew Dilandau would have been just as worried, no matter how much he would cared to have hidden it.   
  
  
Accepting Van's reply soundlessly, Hitomi neared the muttering healers and spoke loud and clear, making sure none of those present in the room missed a word.  
  
  
''What's wrong with him?'' The question had been asked almost a hundred times in little less than two hours, and it hadn't been answered, being brushed off or muttered away. But in a microsecond all movement in the commander's room had come to an abrupt halt. After several stretched seconds one of the healers to Hitomi's left spoke up, his voice shaky and uncertain as he looked at her with regret.   
  
  
''We don't know.''


	4. To Live in the Light

Chapter 4: To Live in the Light 

**AN: **Sorry. Well, I don't really have much more to say than that. I would tell you the whole story of how my computer got a virus and kinda blew up but that is not the story you clicked for. ^.^

**Disclaimer: **No, still don't own Escalfowne…but I'm working on it.

**Thanks:** Thank you to everyone would reviewed the last chapter and to those who are reading now. I am truly sorry I have taken so long to update, please forgive. 

Oh, erm- just a little note to say that**Raven**'s review *scared* me and that I would never dream of killing off Dilly-chan!!!! (Please don't kill me…*cowers behind chair*)****

The Temple of Fortona's central plaza had been designed nearly a decade after the so-called 'Chaos of Ages', Freid's only civil war (which left it's poorer citizens even poorer for more then a generation).

The temple itself, a looming sandstone construction towering over the deserts below, sheltered the plaza on either side, as a mother cradles a sleeping child. Protected from the storms both above and below, the lush plant life and exquisite stone fountains acted as an oasis to the monks who cared for the temple. Today however, the plaza was graced by with a beauty that stretched beyond it exotic plant life.

Clad in a simple but none the less elegant midnight gown, Yukari Uchida moved along at the only acceptable pace for a woman in Freid, as fast as your mountains of skirts would allow. She took in the amazing sights of tropical birds and exotic plant life with a mild interest. Her thoughts dwelling on what a shame it would be to destroy it. 

''M-my Lady?''

The mage turned to the gibbering, rounded man who had appeared beside her. Freid's constant sunshine had given his head an interesting glow. 

''Yes.'' It was the kind of tone that could express everything and nothing about the speaker's mood at the same time, depending on the listener. 

The small man swallowed thickly. ''H-his majesty the Duke will see you now.'' He stuttered in response, piggy eyes looking everywhere but the mage before him.  Yukari sighed lightly, crimson painted lips [1] forming an almost predator like grin.

''Very well.'' 

In an instant the messenger had turned on his heel and waddled off down a path to their left, large cherry trees rose up from the side lines in full bloom, small pink petals littered the paving, swept around by the cool breeze in the air. He led the visitor out of the plaza's main gardens, taking care not to look over his shoulder as he went. When at last he came to a stop, it was outside the entrance to a small gazebo settled under the shade of the temples main building. Yukari passed the small man without so much as a look of thanks; her gaze was suddenly locked with that of the young boy sitting behind a wooden table under the structure. 

The boy before could have been no more than five or six years old, but the sword leaning against the side of his chair symbolized not only his royal title, but his training as well.

''Your highness'' 

Chid nodded in return, cerulean orbs darkening slightly, refusing to back down for the mage's gaze, he motioned for her to take the seat opposite him. Yukari did so, slipping into the chair before her gracefully and folding her hands in her lap, waiting for the King to speak. 

The Duke's manor was far more aged than his years, rubbing at his creased forehead in vain attempt to relax, the child finally lowered his eyes. He sighed heavily. ''It is not often we receive a guest of your-'' He broke off suddenly, searching for the appropriate term, ''background, at Fortona.'' 

The mage answered directly, her soft tones denying what her eyes could not, ''it was fortunate indeed that out visits came about on the same day.'' 

''But not a coincidence, I presume.''

Dark eyes twinkled, the lines at the corners of her mouth stretched slightly, 

lines which hadn't been properly used since her youth, though some would say she was still young in some respects. ''I understand Fanelia has requested assistance.'' 

Chid didn't deny it, what would be the point? Nodding again Yukari continued. ''Lord Folken has turned out to be a very competent leader, considering the er- problems arising in respect to Fanelia's past and present troubles''

At this boy bit his tongue, he spoke without flinching even as a coppery taste ran down his throat. ''He has more experience than I at his duty,'' he replied, eyes roaming Fortona's construction, ''but taking Fanelia's future into account, rather than it's past, I plan to respond to his request in a positive manor.'' 

Yukari's eyes appeared almost black for the briefest of moments, lips pursed she recovered quickly, deciding to get to the point. ''An excellent decision considering your father's personal views. But you do well to remember Freid's own problems at this time.'' 

Another brief moment and Chid's training almost left him. His small form almost seemed to close in on itself as any child would when threatened. ''Problems?'' he questioned, already knowing the response. Yukari answered without words, her lips curving into a predator like smile once again. A look she would soon become famous for.

~~~~~

            ''It's like nothing I've encountered before.''

            ''Ancient magic?''

            ''Could be, but that doesn't explain the fits.''

            ''Three days now, amazing he is still alive considering that blasted little girl wont let us anywhere near him.''

            ''Indeed, personally I plan to recommend termination. The pain he is in will no doubt get worse, his screams echo through the castle now.''

''It is a terrible thing for one so young, but never the less I agree. Termination is for the best at this point.'' 

            ''To put an end to suffering is our job, our right.''

            ''Then we concur, lets deliver the news to his majesty.'' 

~~~~~~

For the second time in an hour Merle was pushed to the back of the room by unidentified arms. Crushing herself into the nearest corner she covered her ears as best she could, closing her eyes and tiring to block out what was happening around her. 

It was like a routine now, it was happening so often. How could anyone survive so much pain? The answer was beyond her, as was how Lord Van and everyone else were coping. 

It was the same every time. 

His body almost seemed to turn to a stone for a moment; every muscle would crap for no more than a second. And then it would start. The screaming would echo off the stone walls and escape through the door and down the corridor beyond it. Throwing his head back the commander of the dragon slayers would lapse into another fit. Every part of his body would try to work at once, shaking, twisting, clenching, and stretching. It was horrible. Merle couldn't think of another word to describe it. 

Lord Van and the mage would be there to hold him down in a second, and the screams soon attracted all the help they needed. 

At the other end of the room an argument was taking place. 

''The hell you will!''

''Please my Lord, this is merely a pain killer of sorts, it will not bring him to harm.''  

Hitomi looked up for a moment, emerald orbs took in Van's mistrusting glare and the healer beside him, inching slowly towards the figure she was helping to hold down. A large needle was in his right hand, a strangely larger amount of dark green liquid inside it. She was inclined to take Van's side on this one. 

''You stab him with that,'' she started in a hard tone, immediately drawing all attention in the room, ''I'll stab you with this.'' The silver blade gleamed, its carved hilt resting in her right hand. [2] 

The healer began slowly inching in the other direction, his palms out in front of him pointed towards the ceiling, the needle resting lightly in one of them. Another second and he had darted from the room. 

~~~~~ 

Folken raised one eyebrow very slightly as an old man with a needle in his hand dashed past without stopping to bow. 'Odd…' Shrugging it off in light of more important matters he continued to move down the hall. The sound of twin footsteps behind him signalled that his personal guard had also resumed the pace. 

It had been three days since the meeting in which the commander of Fanelia's dragon slayers had fallen ill. He had ordered all professional healers within his jurisdiction to come and treat Dilandau. However, as of yet, none had managed a reasonable diagnosis. Much to his chief advisers despair he had called off all meetings until such time as the boy was cured…or dead. 

As much off a loss it would be to all involved he had to admit that some of the wiser healers had a point. It was their job to end suffering, and the screams were unnerving. To allow someone, anyone, to bear such pain for so long was cruel in itself. The boy would not be easily replaced, Van, of course, was the obvious choice. But, as much as his brother wanted to help their country, Folken found himself inclined to prevent him from doing so. 

The dragons were reproducing at an alarming rate; his country was falling around him. Calls had been to sent out to all close nations, Austria, Freid and Ziabach. And what had come as a result of this plea.

A counsel.

Meetings were not what Fanelia needed. His people were dying; their cries could be heard most nights. Did they not understand what was happening? Even if they outlasted the dragons Fanelia was being eaten from the inside out. The stalls in the main market were closing down one by one, no trader in their right mind would step outside the walls of the capital, and it seemed as though no other country was willing to provide aid without months of discussion before hand. What could he do? The slayers had formed almost a year ago now; all the hope of Fanelia's people had gone with them. There was no hope left to spare. How was it that every best smite down by their swords another ten arose? 

The king of Fanelia stopped suddenly. It was so quiet all of a sudden. He caught the arm of a passing helper; the young girl could have been no older than his brother. Light blue eyes looked up at him startled for a second. She recovered quickly.

''Yes you majesty?'' she asked, bowing he head slightly as Folken realised her arm. 

''Is everything…alright?'' 'Alright?' his mind repeated silently, 'Can you even remember the last time things were alright?' A single image flickered passed his minds eyes, a young boy running to him with his arms outstretched.

''The fits have stopped for now.'' She answered shortly. Inclining her head once again before walking past. It was strange how healers never had time for healthy people. 

Resuming his pace once again Folken tried his best to put together a way to best explain the situation to Van. How could he say that the best way to end the pain was to kill Dilandau? 

He stopped once again, standing just shy of the doors threshold. He took a deep breath. He was Fanelia's King. He would find a way.  

[1] Is it just me, or is Yukari wearing a load of makeup in the film? She just looked a little…colourful to me *.*

[2] Anyone else a David Eddings fan? lol…

Sorry it's so short, hope you liked it ^.^


End file.
